Field
The described technology generally relates to a display devices, and more particularly, to flexible display devices.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, flexible display devices have been developed to be bendable, rollable, and/or foldable. They include a flexible display panel formed of a material that is light, durable, and flexible. Flexible display devices can be incorporated into electrical/electronic devices including as a component of articles of clothing and printed media.
A protective structure is typically formed under the flexible display panel. The protective structure can protect the flexible display panel from wear and tear due to interactions with the environment.
However, when a protective structure is attached to the bottom of the flexible display panel, the overall thickness of the flexible display device increases. This can cause an increase in stress generated in the flexible display panel, leading to damage such as cracks in the flexible display panel or the protective structure being detached from the flexible display panel.